Can You Feel the Love Tonight
by Axsics
Summary: Prucan oneshot based off the Lion King song 'Can you feel the love tonight' I do not own Hetalia or Lion King o-O! Hope you enjoy!


_**Hey guys :D I've decided that I'll get the next chapter out of my Prucan story after school is over which is like…a week and a half o-o. Anyway, here is a oneshot for you guys to apologize for the wait!**_

_**Song: Can you feel the love tonight –Lion King**_

_**I DO NOT OWN DISNEY OR THE SONG D:**_

"I can see what's happening." Francis scoffed, staring down at Mathew and Gilbert on the docks.

"What?" Antonio questioned.

"And they don't have a clue!" The Frenchmen shouted gesturing toward the two oblivious friends.

"Who?"

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line-" Francis stuck up two fingers, "Our trio's down to two!"

"Oh…" Antonio mumbled, finally understanding.

Laughing caught their attention and they looked down to see Gilbert giving Mathew a noogie while Mathew shoved him away weakly. It was night out with the moon as the only light laminating the pair.

"Ze sweet caress of twilight!" Francis growled, "There's magic everywhere! And with all this romantic atmosphere…." He grabbed Antonio by the collar and shouted, "DISASTER'S IN THE AIIIIR!"

(Scene shifts to Gilbert and Mathew on the dock)

_Can you feel the love tonight? _

_The peace the evening brings?_

Mathew giggled as Gilbert tried and failed to put flowers in his hair.

"You would look so pretty with them! Like a chick! Kesesesesesesesesese…" He laughed.

"Shutup, idiot!" Mathew shoved Gilbert, causing him to rock the other way.

_The world for once, in perfect harmony._

_With all its living things._

Gilberts POV

I looked at Mathew slyly. He was so beautiful…

"So many things to tell him…but how to make him see…" I sighed, "….the truth about my past? Impossible…He'd turn away from me." God…I couldn't tell Mathew all I had done during the wars in the past! He would think I was a monster…but I need to be honest and tell him everything or else he'll never know that I'm serious.

Oops, he's looking at me!

Mathew's POV

"He's holding back…he's hiding…" Why does he look so lost in thought? Did I say something? I have no idea…, "But what I can't decide…why won't he be the King I know he is? The king I see inside?"

(A/N: Referring to how much Mathew looks up to Gilbert o-o)

Gilbert's smirking…WHY IS HE SMIRKING?

I gasped loudly as I was tackled into the water by the albino man.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings?_

_The world for once…in perfect harmony._

_With all its living things…_

We came up for air quickly after submerging and I desperately tried to get away.

"Gilbert, stop! I h-hate lakes! Please let me out!

Gilbert didn't answer but struggled to turn me around.

"Let me go!"

"Calm down Mattie." Gilbert chuckled.

"No! I hate this! It's dark and s-slimy!"

"Don't you trust me, birdie?" Gilbert whispered softly.

"W-well yeah…b-but…"

"I trust you too."

I sniffled pathetically and finally started to relax in Gilbert's arms when I began to realize how awkward this was.

"U-Um…"

"Hey Mathew?"

'Yeah…?"

"Remember when we were kids and Francis was telling us about how he dated a guy?"

"Mhm?"

"And we thought it was weird but we didn't judge, but we also said we would never date a man?"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I changed my mind." Gilbert breathed into my ear.

Then our lips met.

_CAN you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far…._

I sat there wide-eyed as his lips moved against mine. A tingling feeling was moving up my spine in a shiver as I slowly gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck.

_Stealing through, the night's uncertainties…_

_Love is where they are._

Gilbert pulled away and smiled.

"I love you, birdie."

"I-I l-like you t-too Gilbert…"

"Eh, close enough." He grinned and kissed me again.

(Cue back to Francis and Antonio)

Francis sniffled softly.

"And if…they fall…in love…tonight."

Antonio sniffed and wept gently.

"It can be assumed…" Francis continued..

"His carefree days. With us are history…"

Antonio and Francis linked arms and yelled dramatically.

"IN SHORT OUR PALLLLL...IIIIS DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMed."

They hugged and cried quite loudly.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP?" Gilbert yelled in the distance.

_**I know this isn't my greatest but I felt bad for not posting in a while o-o! Hope you guys love Disney as much as I do!**_


End file.
